


Good Soldier

by flurrybird



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, Decepticons - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurrybird/pseuds/flurrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is really cool. He has silent sass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day in the Life of Dr. Rafael Esquivel, Ph.D.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223985) by [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster). 




End file.
